1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to deer stands utilized by hunters and sportsmen and more particularly to an improved tree fastening means therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various stands have been provided heretofore which comprise ladders or step forming means surmounted by a platform or a seat so the hunter may achieve an elevated vantage point in the hunt area.
Such devices are frequently simply leaned against a supporting tree with consequent instability and risk of physical injury to the user.